Taking Turns (transcript)
'"Taking Turns" '''is the ninth episode of the show "My Better Autistic Life". Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at Maraya's house. Then it takes place in Maraya's room. Maraya is found sitting on her bed, doing nothing yet again. She looks at the camera and greets her viewers) Maraya (looking at camera): Hello, viewers! Today I'm so excited because something special is coming to our house today! (A bubble pops up with a picture of a package in her head) Maraya: Today, me and my sister are getting a special package! And I wonder what will be inside of it! Maybe a new book, or a new toy, or even a new game! I wonder when the mailman will be here. I'll bet she'll be here any second! (Then the doorbell rings and Maraya surprisingly gasps) Maraya (gasping surprisingly): The mailman's here! (She gets up from her bed and runs to the door. Her sister, Haley, was already at the door. She gets the door as the mailman is outside waiting) Lisa: Oh, hi! (she gets out a special package from her carrier bag and hands it to Haley) Here's a special package for you and your sister to enjoy! Haley (not seen): Oh, thanks Lisa! Have a great day! Lisa: You too, Haley! (Haley walks over to the door and shuts it. Maraya runs over to her, excited) Maraya: Oh, boy! I wonder what it is! Haley: Me too! Hey, Maraya. Why can't you open the package since you're more excited than me? Maraya (excited): Okay! (She rips open the package and inside the package was a new doll. Maraya gets so surprised that she gasps and holds it up) Maraya (gasping): It's a doll! Wow! Haley: It says that her name is Holly. And plus, she's a computerized doll! Maraya: I love computerized dolls! Haley, let me play with it first, please? Haley: But, Maraya. I want to play with the doll first! Maraya: No, ''I want to play with it first! Haley: Hey, Maraya. I got an idea. How about if we can flip a coin to see who will play with it first? Maraya (happy): Okay! (As Haley flips the coin, Maraya calls for tails while Haley calls for heads) Haley: Heads! Maraya: Tails! (When the coin stops flipping and lands on the heads side, Maraya gets stubborn) Haley (not seen): Ha! Heads! That means I'' get to play with it first! Maraya (stubborn): But, Haley, ''I'm the youngest. Can't you let me play with it first? Haley: Nope, sorry. It landed on heads, so it means that you have to find something else to do while I play with the doll. Maraya (sighs): Okay. (The scene changes to where Maraya is walking to her room, bored. She wishes that she had someone to play with) Maraya: Man, I'm bored. I want something to play with. (thinking) Or someone… (Then she gets an idea) Maraya (gasps): I got an idea! How about if I can get Ruff to play with me? I bet he'll be pleased to do it! And all I have to do is to make Ruff come to life. (looking at camera) And I need your help. To make Ruff come to life, we have to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks at her computer while saying the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (Then after she says the magic spell, she gets back to her bed as quickly as possible and pretend to be bored again. Ruff comes out of the computer after the magic dust comes out and lands on the floor) Ruff: Hi, Maraya. What do you need me to help you with today? (After Ruff asks Maraya his question, she sighs sadly and Ruff starts to get sad too. He comes over to Maraya, who's sitting on her bed, and asks her another question) Ruff (sad): Oh. Maraya, what's the matter? You look sad. Maraya: I'm not sad, Ruff. I'm just bored. Ruff: Well, I bet I can cheer you up. Maraya: Ruff, I told you already. I'm not sad, I'm bored. Ruff: Oh. You're bored? Maraya: Yes. Exactly. Ruff: Well, I can help you become interested. Do you have anything we can play with? Maraya: Yeah, but Haley has it. Ruff: Cool, what is it? Maraya: Well, earlier, me and Haley got a special doll that is computerized. We both wanted to play with it first, but Haley thought of the idea to flip a coin to see who will play with it first. Haley called on heads while I called on tails. Unfortunately, it landed on heads, which meant she got to play with it first and not me. I wanted to play with it first because I was the youngest, not the oldest. And now, I'm bored with nothing to do. So please, Ruff. Help me, help me! Ruff: Well, I understand your problems, Maraya, but you can't always be first for anything. Maraya: Huh? What do you mean by that, Ruff? Ruff (not seen): When you don't get to do something first, you have to wait for the other person to be done, then you can get to do it. Maraya (not seen): Huh? Ruff, what is that technique called? Ruff (not seen): That's called "taking turns". It's when someone gets to do something first while you have to do something else while waiting. Maraya: But, Ruff. It's hard to wait. Ruff: Hmmm, you're right, Maraya. It is hard to wait, but hey, remember when I taught you about patience? Maraya: Yeah. Ruff (not seen): You have to do something else while you wait, rain or shine. Maraya (not seen): Oh. You have to do it, no matter what the circumstances are. Ruff (not seen): Right! You get it, Maraya, you get it! (The bubble pops away as Ruff has an idea. He runs to Maraya's computer and unplugs it from its charger) Ruff: I got an idea! How about if we can play a game on your computer? Maraya (happy): Yeah! I love games! Ruff: Okay! What game should we play? Air hockey, disco bowling, tic tac toe? Maraya (not seen): Air hockey, let's play air hockey! Ruff (not seen): Okay! Let's play air hockey! (The scene changes where Maraya and Ruff are playing a game of air hockey on her computer. Maraya scores her final point, which causes her to beat Ruff) Maraya: I win! Ruff (frustrated): Ugh! Why do you win every time, Maraya? (starts to smile again) Hey, Maraya, let's play another game. And this time I'll win, you'll see. (The scene changes again to where Haley is with Holly, the computerized doll that she and Maraya got) Holly: Hey, Haley. I'm hungry. Haley: Okay. What do you want to eat? Holly: Can you give me some chocolate? Haley: Sure. (she gets out a chocolate candy bar) I got a candy bar right here. Do you want it? Holly (not seen): Yeah! Haley: Okay. Here you go. (She gives Holly the candy bar as she starts eating it) Holly: Yay! (she begins to eat) Mmmm! (The scene changes where Maraya and Ruff are playing their second game of air hockey. Again, Maraya beats Ruff by scoring her final point) Ruff (frustrated): Ugh! Why, Maraya? Why are you so good at this? Maraya: I don't know. (Then they heard a knock on the door. Haley comes in her room with Holly and tells her that she is done playing with her) Haley: Maraya, here's Holly. Maraya: Yay! Thanks, Haley! Haley: You're welcome! Enjoy! Maraya (not seen): Thanks, Haley! (she is seen again) Now that we have Holly, Ruff, should we introduce ourselves? Ruff: Yes we should. Maraya: Hi, Holly. I'm Maraya, and this is Ruff. Oh, and don't forget, this is my computer. It can fly, watch! Computer, fly for us, please! (The computer gets up from the floor and flies with its wings. Holly is surprised that her computer can fly) Holly: Wow, your computer can fly? Cool! Maraya: Thanks, Holly. And yes, my computer can fly indeed! Holly: Hey, Maraya. I'm hungry. Do you have any chocolate? Maraya: Yeah, I do. (she gets out some chocolate coated candies) I have some right here! Holly: Thanks, Maraya! (she begins to eat again) Mmmm! This is good! I love chocolate! Ruff: Aw, you love chocolate? Well, it's too bad that I'm a dog, because I can't eat chocolate. Holly (gasps): You can't have chocolate? Why? Ruff: Because, chocolate makes me sick. Holly: Oh, that's bad, Ruff. Ruff: Yeah. It is pretty bad, Holly. Maraya: Well, should we have fun? Holly: Yeah! Ruff: Okay. (The scene changes to where they were having fun together. Haley knocks on Maraya's door again and tells her to give her the doll) Haley: Okay, Maraya. Now it's my turn to play with the doll, so give it to me! Maraya: No! I don't want to! Ruff (laughing): Maraya, give her the doll. We've been playing with it for an hour. Maraya (thinking): Well…okay. Here you go, Haley! Haley: Thank you, Maraya! And you know what? How about if I can give it to you when I'm done playing with it for an hour? Maraya: Yeah! That's a great idea, Haley! Haley: Thank you, Maraya! I promise I'll give you the doll back in an hour, okay? Maraya (not seen): Okay! See you later, Haley! Ruff: You see, Maraya? Haley has a great technique for taking turns. Maraya: Oh? Ruff: It's called the "taking turns technique". Maraya: Wow, the taking turns technique. Cool. Ruff: Hey, Maraya. Should we play another game of air hockey, or should we play another one of your games? Maraya: Eh...let's play a different game, like disco bowling. Ruff: Okay! I love disco bowling! (The scene changes to where Maraya and Ruff are playing another game. Maraya beats Ruff with two points higher than Ruff's score) Ruff (frustrated): Ugh! Maraya, why are you so good at these things? Maraya: Sorry, Ruff. But that's how the game goes. (laughing) Ruff: But, Maraya, look! My score is 226 while yours is 228. Maraya: So? 226 is a good score, so is 228. Ruff: I guess you're right. My score is pretty good, and close too. Good game, Maraya. (They give each other a high five) Maraya: Thanks! Now let's continue playing! Ruff: Okay! (The scene changes again to where Maraya and Ruff are playing another game of disco bowling. Maraya beats Ruff again for the second time at it as Ruff gets shocked) Ruff (not seen): Gee, it's your lucky day, Maraya, because look! You just beat me for the fourth time! Maraya: This is quite fun, isn't it, Ruff? Ruff (happy): Mm-hmm! (Then they heard another knock on the door again. Haley comes in with Holly again) Haley: Here, Maraya. Here's Holly again. Maraya: Yay! Thanks, Haley! (Then her door shuts as she greets Holly again) Maraya: Why, hello again, Holly! Holly: Hello, Maraya! Hello, Ruff! Maraya and Ruff: Hello, Holly! Holly: Let's have some more fun! Maraya and Ruff (not seen): Okay! (The scene changes to where they are having fun together, again. Haley knocks on the door and asks for the doll. Maraya gives her the doll and smiles) Haley: Maraya, can you give me the doll? It's my turn! Maraya: Here, Haley! Haley: Thanks, Maraya! You're a great sister! Maraya: You're welcome! Ruff: Wow, you know how to take turns now, don't you, Maraya? Maraya: Yep! And I'm an expert at it! Ruff (laughing): I can tell, Maraya, I can tell. But now, I got to go! Maraya: Aw, do you have to, Ruff? Ruff: Yes, I have to. But don't worry, I'll come back when you have another problem. Maraya: Okay. Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. See you soon! Maraya: Bye, Ruff! See you soon too! Ruff: Oh, yeah. I forgot. Before I go, I got to give you something. Maraya (happy): What is it? Ruff (not seen): It's a list of steps for the taking turns technique. Here! (He gives Maraya the list with the steps for the taking turns technique) Maraya: Wow, thanks Ruff! This will help me a lot! Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. Now, I'll see you another time! (He hops back into the computer as Maraya says bye to Ruff one final time and thanks him for helping her today and giving her the list) Maraya: Bye, Ruff! Thanks for helping me today, and thank you for the list! (After Ruff disappears, Maraya gets back on the floor and gets on her computer to play one of her games again) Maraya: Well, I better follow this technique while having fun! (laughing) (She starts to play one of her games again and continues to joyfully laugh while having fun. The scene zooms out of Maraya's house and then the scene fades out, which causes the episode to end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley *Holly *Lisa Trivia *This is the first appearance of Holly and Lisa. *Lisa doesn't speak very much in this episode. *In the episode where Ruff mentions the idiom "rain or shine", Maraya translates the meaning for him instead of Ruff having to tell her what it was again. *While Ruff was helping Maraya taking turns with Haley, he also helped Maraya with patience again. *This is the first episode where Ruff gave her a technique for a skill that Maraya had trouble with. *The list with all the steps for the taking turns technique was the third present that Maraya got from Ruff in the series. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: taking turns to play (he helped Maraya by doing the "taking turns technique". Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 1)